Mikey's Sister
by xXxNotASlytherinxXx
Summary: Elsa, or Moody as they call her, never knew what to expect of her final weekend with her favorite boys. Being the only girl Goonie was amazing at some points, but if you're the baby sister of adventure seeking Mikey, sometimes danger will find you before you find it. Now she goes through the obstacles to find the treasure of One Eyed Willie, all the while going through some romance


**A/N: Yay! I'm finally doing this! I'm so happy! Finally, we'll have a Goonies story where the girl doesn't have a crush on Mikey, but is, in fact, his sister. Let's just say she's one year younger than him, but the boys include her, anyway, because she was always there. Let's begin. c:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE GOONIES**

* * *

The clouds had still hung in the sky, crowded together dangerously, matching my mood almost exact. _Moody_. I still hadn't left my room since I had woken up, but I had gotten dressed and fixed my hair into its usual ponytail. I wore my usual _Batman _hoodie and shorts, before staring sulkily outside my window, not listening to anything but the calming wind. Mikey and Brand knew what was wrong and didn't bother to confront me about it. They knew what happens to others if they question my bad mood. Or any girl for that matter.

I just couldn't believe we would soon have to leave here, especially this early. I can't imagine what life would be like without Mouth, Data, and Chunk, my three other best friends who I practically grew up with. Mikey, them, Brand, and I made up the Goonies. The Goonies were very important to me and now they have to be broken up. Tears filled my eyes, but I didn't dare let them fall. Sighing mutely, I stood up from the window sill and made my way to my door, opening it. I walked into Brand, as always, exercising and Mikey calling from his room about trying to delude himself, but kept saying the word wrong.

"You mean delude yourself?" I called, smirking. Mikey looked up in surprise, not noticing I was there until I said something.

"You alright?" Brand called as I stood by him on one of his weights. He paused for a moment, watching me cautiously, as if thinking I would burst out like I always did if he questioned my mood, but I didn't want to ruin today. It was our last weekend and I didn't want to spend it being peeved off at my older brothers.

"I guess," I shrugged.

"Great, Mom wouldn't want you yelling at us all day, anyway, Elsa," Mikey chuckled, walking over to us with his hands in his pockets.

"It's Moody, Mikey," I grinned. Yeah, I had a nickname like the rest of them. While Mikey and Brand were just short nicknames of their full names, I got my nickname for my sudden mood swings. It was only because I was a bit bi polar, but the boys still stuck around with me, finding it sometimes hilarious and sometimes sad. Mouth had come up with the nickname, actually. I blushed at the memory when I was five and they were all six. I was having a tantrum because my mom wouldn't allow me to go with them on their bikes to the local parks. She found herself mostly protective around me because I was her only daughter. Anyway, he had said, "It's fine, Moody, we'll be right back," before playfully tapping my nose and following the other boys out the door. From then on, the name had stuck. Okay, so I have a crush on my best friend, sue me. But I doubt either Mikey nor Brand would allow it. The last boy I "crushed" on, he had run off terrified after a terrifying encounter with Brand, and also because Mikey wouldn't leave us two alone for more than five minutes.

"Right, sorry," Mikey mumbled, putting his hands up in defense. A knocking interrupted our conversation, causing me to jump in surprise. Raising an eyebrow, I went to answer it, but I was too late since Brand had stood up and playfully pushed me into Mikey, causing us both to fall to the ground.

"Wusses," Brand laughed as he made his way downstairs to answer the door. Both Mikey and I shot up at the insult.

"Wusses?" Mikey repeated.

"You're the wuss!" I snapped, running after him with Mikey following. When we saw who was at the door, we decided to not open it after all, seeing as the person behind it rarely waits for someone to open it, anyhow.

"It's Mouth," Brand announced, going into the living room. Hearing his name, Mouth decided to let himself in and followed the rest of us into the living room. Grabbing a magazine from the coffee table, I hid my face behind it.

"AH! CRIME! CRIME!" Mouth suddenly shouted, pointing at me. I took the magazine from my face and looked at him, confused.

"What?"

"You, my friend, are keeping your beautiful face all to yourself when you should share it so everyone can see," he winked. I blushed, hit him playfully with the magazine, before reading it again, not missing the glares both Brand and Mikey sent towards Mouth.

"Hey, Mickey," Mouth said in a rather funny voice, ignoring the angry gazes, "Yo, Mikey! Eh, Mikey, seen Adrian?" Instead of replying like he usually does, Mikey just leaned in closer to me, reading the magazine as well while Brand just plainly didn't say anything, continuing to exercise. _Again. _"Eh, guys, what's going on?"

"Foot off the table, Mouth," Brand demanded.

"Got it," Mouth replied, before continuing, "Hey, guys, what's going on? C'mon! What's going on with you guys? What is it? C'mon, guys! This is our last weekend together! Our last Goonie weekend! We gotta be goin' out in style, cruisin' the coast! Down on the booze! But no!" He slowly finished in a whine, walking behind Brand's chair with a smug look. "But your older brother had to go and screw it up!" Brand, glaring forward, took a swing at him, but missed. "Flunking your driver's test? Don't know what I'm going to do with ya, kid!"

"Working on a beating, Mouth?" I teased.

"Only if it's from you, Moody!" he grinned. This time, he didn't get away in time as Brand hit at him again, aiming for his stomach and hitting the target perfectly. Mouth grunted uncomfortably, laughing through his pain.

"Don't play around like that, Mouth," Mikey snapped, scowling at him as he nudged himself closer to me, basically saying in body language, "You touch, you die." I rolled my eyes at the both of them. Being the youngest could seriously stink sometimes, especially with older brothers like Mikey and Brand.

"HEY YOU GUYS! YOU GOTTA LET ME IN!" Chunk's voice rang through the house from outside. I looked at Mikey and laughed silently, shaking my head slowly.

"Jerk alert!" Mouth called, running to the door. "It's Chunk!"

"No dip, Sherlock," I rolled my eyes. He stuck his tongue out at me childishly, before looking back at Chunk again.

"Hey, I just saw the most amazing thing in my entire life! You have to let me in!" I heard Chunk yell.

"First, you have to do the Truffle Shuffle!"

"C'mon!" Chunk whined.

"Do it," Mouth commanded.

"C'mon!"

"DO IT!" I jumped at the urgency in Mouth's voice. In a few moments, all I heard were Chunk's grunts and Mouth's loud laughter. Mikey looked at me, nodded, and moved away so I could get up and make my way to the porch, shoving Mouth as I passed and said, "Cut it out, Mouth!" I walked over to the pulley contraption that Mikey and I had created not too long ago and started it up. Mouth and I watched in interest as it went through all sorts of things, before finally opening the gate door to allow Chunk inside.

Rolling my eyes, I made my way inside with Mouth following, shutting the door before Chunk could enter.

"You turd!" Chunk growled, before opening the door himself and coming inside. Mikey, Mouth, and I just made our way to the fish tank, messing around with it.

"Thanks, you guys! You're not gonna believe this! This time I'm telling the truth!" Chunk babbled, throwing his arms out excitedly. Brand chuckled sarcastically, continuing to pull this weight of some sort. I grabbed one of the nets nearby, poking around inside at the nearby fish, whom only swam away in fear.

"Listen, okay, you guys will never believe me! There was two cop cars, okay, and they were chasing this neat old RV. Bullets were flying all over the place! It was the most amazing thing I ever saw!" Chunk explained, almost jumping up and down in his joy. Rolling my eyes as I stood up to face him, I said, "More amazing than the time Michael Jackson came over to your house to use the bathroom?"

"And even more amazing when you saved that guy from a nursing home fire?" Brand continued.

"Yeah, and I bet it was even more amazing than the time you ate your weight at Godfather's pizza!" Mouth finished, giving a cute grin.

"Okay, Moody, Michael Jackson didn't come over to my house to use the bathroom," Chunk said disappointedly as he looked at me, but smiled again, "but his sister did!" Before I could reply, I swear I heard James Bond music coming from outside. Looking out the window with squinted eyes, I gasped, seeing Data using his zip line, about to come over. But it was too late to stop him when the guys and I reached the door.

"DATA! THE SCREEN DOOR!" I shrieked, waving my arms frantically. But it was no use, seeing as he flew through the screen, falling on me, making me fall into Mouth, and making Mouth fall into Mikey, who fell into Chunk, who finally ran into my mom's most favorite statue. We all, flustered and panicky, looked at Chunk wide eyed, who held the statue calmly in his hands with a grin.

"I bet you guys thought I was gonna drop it, huh?" he laughed, "I know you would think that from good old Chunk, huh?" As he said that, he dropped the statue.

* * *

**A/N: I think I did alright. I, hopefully, got Mouth's character in check for his attitude towards Moody, or Elsa, as her real name is. He flirts with her a lot, but since he's one of Brand's and Mikey's best friends, all they could do is glare at him and hit him, instead of scaring him off like the previous guy. Anyway, R&R!**


End file.
